Trickster's Wedding
by elffromspace
Summary: Warning! Story contains blatantly mushy Xelloss/Filia scenes. Exercise caution if weddings give you cavities. Beware of Zelgadis/Amelia, and Lina/Gourry hints, a great deal of silliness, and general attempts at bad humor.
1. A Violent Kiss

TrickWed1: Violent Kiss (Here comes the bride...)

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 1: A Violent KissBy [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters. Surgeon's General Warning: The following story contain several blatantly mushy Xelloss and Filia scenes. Exercise caution if weddings are known to give you cavities. Beware of Zelgadis/Amelia, and Lina/Gourry hints. In addition there is a great deal of silliness, and general attempts at bad humor. Author takes no liability for nausea or for harmful laughter caused by the reading of this story. Continue at your own risk... 

I started writing this fanfiction because I really didn't want to study for Organic Chemistry one day, and I began wondering what would happen if Xelloss and Filia got married. This is my first fanfiction and I need help, so please send comments. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to:   
elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Abby (DragonGirl17) and Chuck for proofreading, and to Chibi Ophelia and Zelas_ar for suggestions. Thanks to Li-chan for inspiring the Warning. 

"Wow, Lina, I thought we'd never find an ice-cream parlor. It sure took a long time. But it was worth it." 

"Yeah, this triple fudge swirl, strawberry chunk super-cone is the best! I wonder what the others are up to?" 

Lina and Gourry returned triumphantly from their hunt, happily licking ice-cream cones. They were about to enter the inn where their party was staying when they were startled by the sound of a large crash. 

"What now?" Lina exclaimed as they were almost knocked over by a fleeing townsman. Cautiously, they entered to find the common room strangely deserted. Only Zelgadis and Amelia remained, warily watching Filia systematically destroy everything in her way to get to Xelloss. 

Amelia nervously turned from the wreckage to greet them, and her eyes lit up seeing the ice-cream. "Oh, so you found an ice-cream parlor? Zelgadis-san, let's go get some, too?" She latched onto Zel and tried to drag him off while keeping an eye out for flying objects. 

Lina looked from Amelia back to the room and facefaulted seeing the destruction. "Not again. Zel, what are they fighting over this time?" 

"I'm not exactly sure. It all started when Xelloss asked Filia where she found garters strong enough to hold up that mace. After that...." Zel sighed. 

Filia screamed, "AAAAHH! Namagomi Mazoku!" Swing. Xelloss dodged and instead she crushed a chair. Swing. Xel teleported a few steps away, and Fi shattered some glasses along with the table under them. 

Xel grinned. "Ahh, Filia. Such beautiful violence. But you missed, again." 

This only made Filia angrier. "AAAAAAAAHH!" Swing. Shatter. Xel giggled as he teleported out of the path of yet another swing. Filia looked ready to explode. Suddenly she yelled, throwing her mace straight at him. Xelloss deftly dodged yet again, turning to watch the mace clatter into a shelf of wine bottles behind his former position. Filia enraged, and now weaponless, took advantage of his distraction to lunge at him and grab him by the shoulders. 

"Eh?" Xelloss turned to face her and then smiled, seemingly unconcerned by his current position. Filia hesitated, suddenly realizing that her face was now inches from his own. 

Xel grinned. "Yare, yare. It seems you've caught me. So, now what are you going to do?" [*picture ^_^*][2]

Filia looked like she was trying to decide whether to strangle him or decapitate him. Unable to make up her mind, she jerked him closer and planted a firm kiss right on his lips. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Xelloss' eyes actually opened in surprise at this unexpected assault. But then, they shut again as he put his arms around her and began to return the kiss. Amelia gasped and let go of Zel, whose eyes were about to pop out of his head. Lina actually dropped her ice-cream, for once seeing something scary enough to distract her from food. Gourry shrugged unconcerned until he noticed Lina's ice-cream cone. "Oh, oh," he mumbled, guarding his own cone. "Now, she'll probably take mine." 

Several long moments later, Xel and Filia pulled apart and looked at each other. Then, Xel smiled again. "Filia-chan, that was certainly an interesting attack." 

"AAAAAGH!!!!" Filia dived for mace-sama and came up in a vicious swing. Xelloss, still slightly off balance, didn't teleport away this time and was soundly smashed in the face. Fi grinned triumphantly. "Gotcha!" Xelloss, meanwhile, pulled himself up from the wreckage of what used to be a table and watched as Filia stalked off to her room. 

"What just happened?" Zelgadis asked, picking his jaw up from the floor. 

"I'm not sure," Lina replied hesitantly. Then, she noticed her ice-cream on the floor "Oh, no! I dropped my ice-cream! Gourry, give me yours. I'm hallucinating from hunger." 

Gourry: "Hallucinating?" 

Amelia recovered at the thought of ice-cream, "Um..., Why don't we all go back to the ice-cream parlor, and you can get a new one." 

"Ok," Lina relented, and Gourry sighed with relief. They went off, dragging a still gaping chimera, and trying to forget the frightening hallucination. Behind them, Xelloss sat amid the wreckage and Filia sat in her room, both pondering what exactly just happened. 

Filia pulled out her tea set while she thought to herself, _What is going on?? Did I really kiss that disgusting mazoku? Hey, it worked pretty well to stop him from dodging! How dare he ask such things! He makes me soooo mad. I could smash that smile right off his face. I could just beat him till there's nothing left to smile. I could kiss him till his lips fall off. ??? Ohhhhh, what is he doing to me? I can't let this go on. Somehow, I've got to get away from him! I can't abandon the quest, so somehow I've got to make him leave. Forever. But how?_

Xelloss was now sitting on one of the last remaining chairs, also drinking tea as he surveyed the wreckage. _Now, what was that all about? I've sensed conflicting emotions from her for some time, but I wasn't expecting that. Isn't that priceless? The dragon priestess in love with the Mazoku trickster._ He laughed to himself. _But, she'll never admit it.... What lovely violence she creates. Look at the mess I made with one little question. How do they make garters that strong? And what a lovely view when she goes for that mace!_ He sighed. _What violent passion there was in that kiss! Could it be ...._ He paused his thinking and suddenly opened his eyes to show a decidedly predatory look. _That dragon may try to deny her feelings, but a mazoku will get what he desires. And I think I want her...._

[On to Chapter 2][3]  
[Index][4]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/trickster1.jpg
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed2.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	2. The Contest

TrickWed2: The Contest (Groom's a trickster, bonafide.)

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 2: The ContestBy [Elf From Space ][1]

As usual, Lina, Gourry and Amelia were talking about food. Lina was describing the local specialties, "They're supposed to have the best shrimp dishes anywhere. There are 200 different varieties! I'm going to try them ALL!! Cajun shrimp, tomato lentil shrimp rice, lemon flavored .... 

Filia sighed. _All they ever think about is food. Can't they ever be serious? We just had breakfast an hour ago! I don't want to watch this again. I'll go find a quiet spot to have some tea._ "Hey guys," she tried to get their attention, "I'll catch up with you later. Ok?" Zel was busy sulking and the rest were too busy with their discussion to notice her as she left. With one exception. Xelloss watched her go through partially opened eyes and vanished soon as she was out of sight. 

Amelia: "Huh, where did Xelloss and Filia go? I guess they're not hungry." 

Filia sat in a secluded little garden, sighing contentedly as she drank her tea. "Oh, what a beautiful spot I've found. So peaceful. And secluded. No one will bother me here..." Xelloss appeared sitting across the table from her with a cup in hand. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! What do you want?" 

"I just wanted a bit of tea. Are you such a selfish dragon that you won't even share your tea? 

"Of course not! Here, have the tea, you miserable namagomi." 

"Well, if you're going to be rude to me, then I don't want it." 

"Just take it, Xelloss!" 

"OK," he grinned and poured some tea. 

"See? We dragons are so generous; we will even share with our worst enemies." 

"Oh, really. I thought dragons were more likely to lose their temper and get violent toward their enemies." 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Filia screamed as she jumped up and grabbed her mace. Suddenly, she sweatdropped and looked at her mace. 

Xelloss started to laugh. "My point exactly." Filia quickly put her mace away and sat back down as Xel continued, "Yare, yare. You can't even share tea with your companion without losing your temper." 

"Yes, I can. I could control my temper, if I wanted. I was simply trying to teach you a lesson, you insolent Mazoku!" 

"Oh, really. Then, why don't you prove it. I have a challenge for you." 

"I'm not interested in your silly games." 

"Cowardly lizard. Your refusal only proves my point." 

"Don't say that!" Filia twitched and her eyes narrowed, "What is this challenge?" 

"You dragons pretend to be peaceful creatures, but I've seen what you're really like. I just want to see if you can sit perfectly still for an hour." 

"An hour! That is simple. Dragons can meditate for years if they want to." 

"Then, an hour should be a simple matter. The others will still be eating anyway. And to make it more interesting, I think we should have a prize. If you win, I'll do one favor for you. Anything you ask." 

"How about leaving me alone!" 

"Ok! If you ask me to leave you alone forever, I will." Xelloss paused and leaned forward till his nose was inches from her own. "If that's really what you want." 

Filia backed away from him, "Of course it is!" _This could be my chance to get away from him! But what's the trick?_ "And if you win?" 

"Why, then you have to do whatever one thing I ask. It's only fair" 

"And what would that be?" 

"Sore wa himitsu desu." He waved his finger at her, "It's no fun if I tell you! Do you accept the deal?" 

Filia hesitated. _I don't know what he's trying to do, but surely I can sit still for one hour. Ohhh, it's worth the risk, if I can get away from him._ "I accept." 

Xelloss grinned. "OK! Now, you can't move at all, and no talking, but I'll be generous and allow you to move your eyes, and to breathe. Also, if anything endangers your life, the contest is void. But, otherwise you have to accept the consequences." He smirked. "No complaining, if a fly lands on your nose or something." 

_I didn't even think of those things. What am I getting into?_ Filia sat straight but comfortably in her chair and nodded. 

Xelloss: "Ok. Begin!" He turned an hourglass that had appeared in his hand and set it on the table. He, then, proceeded to lounge in his chair, settling in for a wait. Soon, he started to shift around like he was bored. After just five minutes, he yawned, "Filia-chan, you really are very good at sitting still. This isn't as much fun as I thought it'd be." Filia's eyes glinted, but she refused to smirk and lose. "Still, the view is very nice." 

_How is he watching anyway with his eyes shut?_

Xelloss opened an eye to look at her. "You know that with your arms at your sides like that, you've managed to stretch your dress tight across your front? Are you teasing me?" Filia struggled not to look down or move her arms. "Quite an alluring picture. Still.. It'd be better yet from up close." Suddenly, he phased out and appeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened, but she remained still. He leaned forward till his face was almost touching hers [*pic*][2]and asked, "Are you having fun yet, Filia-chan?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She turned bright red and glanced down to where her mace was under her dress. 

"Oh, Filia, you're looking playful! But if you want to have fun with mace-sama, you'll have to forfeit this game. The rules never specified what I'd be doing during the contest." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "There, don't you like that? You certainly seemed to enjoy it the other day when you kissed me." He kissed her a little harder. "Now, this is certainly more fun than just sitting there. Isn't it?" 

Xelloss phased out again, and this time reappeared sitting right on her lap! Filia's eyes nearly popped out. Xelloss giggled again, but then he leaned in and really began kissing her. 

Filia was fuming. She was twitching from the strain not to go for her mace and smack him right off her lap. _How dare he trick me like this?! I'll beat him into a bloody little mess that only has a few purple hairs to identify it as Xelloss. But first, I have to win._ She glanced at the hour glass. _All this, and we're only ten minutes into the contest! I'm going to blow up! I'd better do something before he wins. He'd probably make me polish his staff while singing a song about Mazoku being better than Ryuzoku. Ok, this could be worse. It really could be worse. I'm sure it could be worse. _It's actually sort of pleasant. _HEY! Where did that come from! This is the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me, but I have to be strong and endure it. And I will. You know, if he's really trying to make me lose, he should change tactics as soon as he realizes this isn't working. Any minute now... Ohhh. He really seems to be enjoying this. It's almost like he really means it. No!_ Xelloss put an arm around her back. _EEEEPPP! He can't count it if he moves me! _But oh that feels good!_ EEEEEEEEPPPP!_

Xelloss pulled back momentarily and looked her straight in the eye. _I don't think I've ever seen that look before. It almost seems... sincere._

"Filia-chan, do you want to know a secret?" Xelloss paused though he knew she wouldn't answer. He leaned forward to a little to whisper, "I think I'm in love with you." And he leaned forward ever so slowly to kiss her again. Without even realizing it, she leaned forward a bit to meet him as he wrapped his arms around her for his most passionate kiss yet. Finally, several minutes later he released her. Suddenly, he grinned and pointed down. "I think you lost, Filia-chan!" She looked down to see her own arms tentatively holding him, in a way that couldn't possibly be their original position. 

Filia gasped. "What are you going to make me do?" 

Xelloss waved his finger at her, "Can't you guess?" and then, pulled her in for another kiss before she remembered she could now move. "Sleep with me, Filia-chan!" 

"WHAT!!" Filia screeched, "You... You... I can't." 

"And why not?" Xelloss asked, surprised that she wasn't beating him yet. 

"We're not married!!!" 

Now was Xelloss' turn to be surprised "What?? Hmm... That's an interesting idea. Filia, if you were married to someone, you'd be theirs forever, right?" 

"Um, Yes." 

Xelloss giggled. "Oh, that sounds like fun. Filia-chan. I've never been married before! For my request, I want you to marry me!" 

"WHAT!!! NANI!!!! Are you serious? Marriage isn't some joke! It's a sacred vow that can never be broken!" 

Xelloss opened his eyes, and Filia saw that look in them that seemed so out of character. They were completely honest and yet full of a raging desire. "Yes. Marry me, Filia." 

Filia just stared at Xelloss. 

"Come on, Filia-chan. You gave your word." 

"But... But… How can we get married? What will the other dragons think? My reputation will be ruined!" 

"Is that a yes?" 

"You don't even care do you?!" 

"About what stuffy old dragons say? No." 

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia pulled out her mace again. 

[Back to Chapter 1][3]  
[On to Chapter 3][4]  
[Index][5]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/trickster2.jpg
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed1.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed3.html
   [5]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	3. Announcement

TrickWed3: Announcement (Who'll be the Flower Girl?)

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 3: AnnouncementBy [Elf From Space ][1]

Zelgadis sat calmly drinking coffee, while the ravenous threesome devoured more food than was normally served at the restaurant in a week. Then, demanded seconds. 

Suddenly his (relative) peace was broken by a screech. This time, it wasn't the restaurant staff. "NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't care a bit, do you?" Xelloss came into view, chased by a furious, mace-wielding Filia. 

"A promise is a promise, Filia." 

"You can't hold me to it, if you're dead." 

"You ARE feeling playful!" Xelloss smiled cheerily as he phased away from view. 

Amelia looked up from her food, "Those two sure are acting funny. I wonder what they're arguing about now?" Actually, since her mouth was full, it sounded more like: "mostuserharhakinfuny. Imunhermahmheyrharringbowtmow." Fortunately, her companions were more or less used to it and got the point. 

"I don't know, but it sounded scary." Lina replied, likewise mumbling around her food, and stealing a chicken leg from Amelia while she wasn't looking. 

"They sure like arguing with each other." Gourry observed "Sorta like Lina and me. Do you think they like each other?" 

Lina smacked him on the head. "Of course not. What are you talking about? Can't you remember they hate each other?????" 

"Owwww. I'm sorry." 

"Geez, with how much they fight you'd think you could remember THAT. Xelloss and Filia haven't gotten along since the day they met!" Lina sighed. 

"My, my, Filia. We're gone for a few minutes and already they're gossiping about us!" Xelloss phased into view, his arm around a very angry and very surprised-looking Filia. He had several rapidly healing mace dents and looked disturbingly pleased about it. "I have wonderful news, everyone!" Xelloss grinned even wider than had previously been thought possible. "Filia and I are getting married!!!" [*pic*][2]

Imagine every shocked face you have seen in Slayers and combine then all into Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis' statements. Gourry was either completely oblivious, or he had been expecting this, and therefore wasn't fazed. Probably a bit of both. Anyway, there was still food on the table. 

"Hey, Lina. Are you going to eat that sausage or can I have it?" Gourry reached for the sausage, and then noticed that something was up. "Huh?? What's wrong?" Xelloss leaned over to inspect the back of Lina's head, her face having just hit the table. Hard. "Lina appears to be just a little surprised by my news." 

"What news? ... Hey, did you and Filia finally get together? That's nice! Now what did you say is wrong with Lina?" 

Xelloss gaped, not quite knowing how to respond, but then Filia finally remembered how to speak. Or more precisely, yell. 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!! XELLOSS!!! What are you doing???" 

"You want to invite our friends to our wedding, don't you?" Filia stopped again, her mind trying, and failing, to cope with that word. "Now, we'll need some help for the wedding." Just mentioning that word got a most interesting mix of emotions from the room. And Xelloss knew how to make it even better. "Let's see... Zelgadis, buddy, will you be my best man. Amelia, you can be the bridesmaid. Lina, you'll make an adorable flower girl. And Gourry... I guess you can be the ring bearer if you don't lose the rings." 

Things erupted into chaos. 

"I'm the Flower Girl!!!! WHAT!!" Lina jumped up brandishing her fist and showing fangs. "Do I LOOK like a Flower Girl????" 

Zel: "HEY! I don't want to be your best man. I hate you! And DON'T call me 'buddy.'" 

Amelia: "Are you guys really serious??? Xelloss, if this is a joke, then in the name of TRUE LOVE, I will punish you." 

Gourry: "Huh? Huh??" 

Lina: "I am NOT throwing stupid flowers around! Why can't Amelia be the flower girl? It fits her better anyway." 

Zel: "I don't want anything to do with this. You can't be serious. You hate each other!!!" 

Amelia: "Lina-san, you're just jealous. Jealousy is evil, and that's exactly what Xelloss wants." 

Lina: "Am not. I don't want any part of this either!" 

Xelloss: _What fun!!!_ "Come on. We have to start getting ready!" 

Amelia: "Oh no! What will I wear? I need to go shopping!!!! 

Xelloss: "Don't worry about that. I'll take care of everything! Now, let's see. First, I'll get the clothes, then I'll take care of the other arrangements." _What am I going to tell Zelas?! This isn't quite what I told her I was planning._ "Wait here." Xelloss phased out, leaving a very shocked Filia who was still having trouble with that word "wedding...." 

Hundreds of miles away on WolfPack Island, Zelas sat quietly sipping wine and smoking a cigarette. (Tsk tsk. Such bad habits!) She seemed deep in thought and had a slightly concerned look on her face. "Xelloss. What am I going to do with you?" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, the object of her concern appeared before her. 

Xelloss seemed unusually cheerful, even for the Trickster Priest. "Hallo, Lord-Beastmaster! I have wonderful news for you! Things are going well with Filia-chan!" 

"Filia? Ah, yes. That dragon-maiden you thought you might be able to use. I believe you hoped to seduce her and use her against the other dragons. Have you succeeded?" Zelas calmly took another sip of her wine. 

Xelloss' smile dimmed somewhat. "Well, not quite yet. But very soon! You see..." He began rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

"Xelloss, you're acting very strangely. What is wrong with you?" Zelas looked at him closely, her concern becoming apparent again. 

"Well... You see... I have something to ask you. ... Mistress, will you come to my wedding? You have to come. We're getting married, you see, and I can't get married without you there...," he let out in a rush. 

"Wait a minute!" Zelas hastily set down her wine glass. "I thought you were going to seduce her, not marry her." 

"Well tonight I should get to...." Xelloss smiled in anticipation. 

"Are you sure you still have this under control?" Zelas' eyes narrowed. 

"What's the big deal? Marriage means nothing to a mazoku. But a Ryuzoku, to her it will mean everything. Of course, I know what I'm doing! You don't think I'm in love with her, do you???" Xelloss exclaimed. 

_That's exactly what I think, but he's still trying to deny it._ "Very well. I guess that would be ridiculous." _The damage is already done. I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on things. This should prove interesting._

"Oh, you should have SEEN the way I tricked her!!! I can't believe she fell for that old contest trick!" Xelloss started laughing "And the look on her face when I asked her to sleep with me!" Zelas rolled her eyes as Xelloss recounted his morning exploits. 

Back at the restaurant, Lina was still protesting her assigned role. "Flower girls are supposed to be cute. I'm a beautiful sorcery genius extraordinaire. I'm the bandit killer. I've defeated Mazoku lords. I _Dragon Slave_ people who argue with me. I AM NOT CUTE!!" Lina was rapidly working herself into a real fit, and everyone with any sense was taking precautions. However, this made little impression on Filia, who was still staring at the spot where Xelloss had disappeared. Suddenly, the dragon maiden's mind simply gave up on trying to make sense of the situation, and Filia collapsed to the floor. 

"Filia-san!!" Amelia cried out. "Lina-san! We need to help Filia-san!" 

"Did you say something?" Lina glared dangerously at the unfortunate princess, before noticing Filia sprawled on the floor. "Oh, brother!" They propped the limp dragon maiden in a chair. 

"Gosh, she seems to be taking this hard!" Amelia said. 

"Wouldn't you take it hard, if Xelloss played a joke like this on you?" Zelgadis asked. 

"Is it just a joke then?" Amelia saw Filia beginning to wake up. "Filia, are you ok? I can't believe Xelloss would do something like this. To take advantage of an innocent dragon maiden and toy with her emotions like this. He is mocking the very image of True Love, and I will punish him!!!" Amelia cried, leaping onto the table. "Uh... now, where is he?" 

"I'm afraid it's not a joke." Filia sighed. 

"WHAT??" 

"No. I made a deal, and I must keep my word. I have to marry him. Ohhhh," Filia moaned and put her head in her lap. "How could this have happened??? I'm getting married to that wretched, deceiving Namagomi!! The slayer of my people. He's a Mazoku!!!! I'm disgraced! No Ryuzoku will ever speak to me again." 

"How did it happen?" Zelgadis inquired earnestly. "Maybe, we can find a way out of it." He didn't look too optimistic. _If that mazoku is good at something, it's tricking people and getting his way._

"Maybe." Filia looked up hopefully and began to describe the contest. However, as soon she got to the part where Xelloss had decided to entertain himself during the hour wait, she faltered. Just thinking about what happened made her blush. She trailed off into a mumble, and then cried out, "It's hopeless!" 

"Filia, if you don't even tell us what happened, then how can we help you?" Zelgadis countered. 

"It's just that he..." 

"Look, we already know what a fruitcake he is. Just tell us how you lost," Zelgadis pressed. 

"Well, he... he started KISSING ME!!!" 

"Did you smash him?" Lina asked eagerly. 

"Not exactly," Filia admitted. 

"Why not??? He deserves it!" Lina recalled another time that demon had overstepped his bounds. It was an incident for which she hadn't yet had an opportunity for revenge. 

"What happened next?" Zel asked again. 

"Well, he kept on kissing me. I tried so hard to ignore him. I didn't want to lose to that miserable Mazoku! But, he just kept kissing me..." Filia blushed warmly as she remembered. "And then, when he said he loved me...." 

"That's odd." Zelgadis frowned. "Xelloss may be a trickster, but he doesn't lie." 

"So, what happened?" Amelia urged. 

"I... I... I kissed him back." Filia looked down, her cheeks very red. 

"How romantic!!!!" Amelia cried, little hearts in her eyes. "Zelgadis-san!" she cried, latching onto him. "Isn't that just the most romantic thing you ever heard?" 

Zel blushed and turned away. "Amelia, that doesn't help us get Filia out of this." 

[Back to Chapter 2][3]  
[On to Chapter 4][4]  
[Index][5]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/trickster3.jpg
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed2.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed4.html
   [5]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	4. Preparations

TrickWed4: Preparations (The bride and groom sure like to quarrel!)

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 4: Preparations By [Elf From Space ][1]

On WolfPack Island, Xelloss had finally stopped laughing and was getting back to business. "Mistress, would you please do me a favor? Could you get some wedding clothes for everyone? I need to go find enough food for everyone. Or enough for Lina, with a little left over." 

"I'm doomed," Filia was sobbing. The rest of the group wasn't much help. Amelia was all dreamy, Zelgadis embarrassed, Lina disgusted, and Gourry was just confused. Gourry finally decided the best way to end the confusion was by asking a question. 

"Filia, where did you get that ring?" 

"What?" Filia looked at her ring finger and noticed a gold ring with a single purple stone on it. The stone was diamond shaped and was rather unnatural looking with a darker purple line down the center. "How did that get there?!" 

"Hallo!" Xelloss appeared with Zelas right behind him. "Do you like the engagement ring, Filia?" 

"When did you give it to me? And how..." Filia forgot all about crying and got ready to argue with Xelloss. 

"That is a secret." Xelloss smiled irritatingly. 

Filia advanced on him menacingly. "You sneak!" 

"Filia! Can we finish this discussion later please?!" Xelloss _sweatdropped_. "Right now, I have someone very important to introduce you to." Zelas stepped forward, smoking her cigarette. She smiled knowingly at Filia with an statement disturbingly similar to one of Xelloss' own. "Filia, this is my Lord Beastmaster! Mistress, meet my fiancée, Filia Ul Copt." 

Filia turned to Zelas, startled, but before she could reply, Lina interrupted. "LORD BEASTMASTER!!! You're getting a Mazoku Lord involved?" 

"Now, Lina, I'm a Mazoku. I could never get married without inviting Lord Beastmaster. She's like my mother! She has agreed to help you get wedding clothes..." 

"No way, Xelloss. We are not having anything to do with your crazy schemes you...," Lina interjected. 

"... while I go and arrange food. Let's see. I'll need a wedding cake, punch, lots of hors d'oeuvres and a whole buffet. All you can eat. Free." He opened an eye to look at Lina. 

"All you can eat?" Lina drooled. 

"Anything you want," Xelloss replied. 

"DRAGON CUISINE!" Lina yelled. 

Filia gasped. "BARBARIAN! Not at MY wedding!" 

"Except that." Xelloss winced. "Anything else. Roast Beef. Fish. Hot pot. Chicken. Sausage. Soup. However much you want." 

Lina seemed to consider it. 

"And I'll buy all you food for a week." 

"Hmm." 

"Two weeks. As much as you can eat, wherever we go. And if there's nothing available, I'll bring it to you." he leaned closer to Lina and whispered, "And when Filia's not looking, you'll get that Dragon Cuisine." _I hope I don't regret this._

"Of course, we'll help you! We could never let our dear friends get married without us! Right guys?" 

"Ok!" Gourry and Amelia replied. Zelgadis just sighed. 

"Mistress, this is Lina Inverse." 

"A pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you. The way you defeated Gaav and Fibrizzo. And the piece of Shabrinigdo in Rezo as well. Quite impressive." Zelas paused to take a drag from her cigarette. 

"Really?" Lina beamed. 

"Now, I finally meet you in person. You'll make such a cute flower-girl!" Zelas grinned in a good imitation of Xelloss. 

"HEY! I do NOT look like a FLOWER GIRL!" Lina yelled. 

"Roast beef, sabe sabe, chicken, sausage. I can't forget the ice cream..." Xelloss hinted not so subtly. 

"But, I guess I could pass as one if needed." Lina grimaced with a false cheerfulness. 

"Now, Mistress, this is Gourry Gabriev, the Swordsman of Light." Xelloss continued with the introductions. 

"Hello." Gourry smiled as his eyes wandered down to Zelas' low neckline. Lina immediately smacked him in the head. "Ow!" 

"Charmed." Zelas replied smoothly. 

Xelloss gestured to Amelia, who bowed politely. "Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune." 

"I am honored to make your acquaintance, Lord Beastmaster-san," Amelia replied, her manners overcoming her nervousness of the Mazoku Lord. 

"The honor is mine, princess," Zelas replied in kind. "Your country is of great interest to the Mazoku race." She smiled secretively at the princess. 

"What! You'd better not be planning any evil scheme because justice will always triumph!" Amelia announced, pointing her finger at the suspicious Mazoku. 

"Don't worry," Zelas assured her. "I'm not planning anything." [Yet] 

"And Zelgadis Greywers," Xelloss finished. 

"Well, well. You are certainly an interesting specimen." Zelas looked Zelgadis over carefully. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Zelgadis retorted coldly. Then, he noticed where her gaze had wound up and he blushed. "Amelia," he turned to the princess for help. "Did you say you needed to go shopping?" he asked, looking for any excuse to get away. 

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of everything." Zelas grinned at him. "Now, I need to take your measurements, so I can get you something to wear." She could see why Xelloss liked playing with them so much. 

Zelgadis cringed and backed away. "When is the wedding anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject. 

Everyone turned to Xelloss, who made a show of thinking with his finger on his chin. "Well, I think I can have everything ready by this evening!" 

"WHAT!!!! You mean today!!!!" Filia exclaimed. 

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Xelloss cocked his head to the side and looked at her. 

Filia sighed. "I guess not. Let's hurry up and get this over with!" 

"Such eagerness! But, you must be patient and wait until _after_ the ceremony," Xel replied cheerily. 

Filia blushed bright red. "Whaaat? Hentai!!!" She pulled out her mace again and began to beat him to a bloody pulp. Xelloss seemed to rather enjoy the attention, and when she finished, he got up and smiled at her. 

"You missed a spot." Xelloss pointed to a foot that has thus far escaped beating. 

"Pervert!" Filia dropped mace-sama in exasperation. 

"You liked that didn't you?" Lina asked. 

Xelloss shrugged. 

"Eh, Xelloss. If you like being hit, why do you usually dodge?" Gourry asked. 

"Because Filia-chan is so beautiful when she's mad! But since it's our wedding day, I thought I'd be nice and let her hit me." 

"Is that so!!! Pervert! So you won't dodge today? I'll show you a REAL beating." Filia grinned evilly as she began to transform. 

"Oy-oy! I didn't say I wouldn't dodge at all." Xelloss backed away cautiously. "There is a limit, you know." 

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Filia cried out as she finished her transformation. Zelas laughed out loud as her General-Priest was _lovingly_ chased across the horizon. 

Zelas had just finished her measurements of the rest of the group when Filia returned from her little excursion. Xelloss was nowhere in sight, apparently busy making other arrangements. Zelgadis was relieved when Zelas turned her attention to the bride. He had managed to escape with minimal abuse, since Zelas seemed able to eyeball the measurements, but that Mazoku just made him uncomfortable. She seemed to be up to something. Always watching, planning and waiting for her opportunity, like a predator in the woods. He glanced at Lina, who nodded. They quietly backed away, pulling Amelia and Gourry with them, and leaving the Mazoku and the Ryuzoku alone. They had some experience with Mazoku/Ryuzoku interactions and wanted to be as far away as possible. 

Zelas was watching Filia quite intently. "So, you're the little dragon who has stolen my General-Priest? As a rule, I'm not too fond of thieves," she said flatly. 

"What are you talking about?!" Filia exclaimed. "Xelloss is the one who tricked me into this wedding. I want nothing to do with you or your Priest." Filia was getting fed up with this whole day, and was not in the mood for threats from Mazoku Lords. "I don't know what you two are planning, but it won't work. I have to keep my word and marry that namagomi, but that's it. If he tries anything else, I'll kill him. Being a widow wouldn't be so bad." 

Zelas smiled at this. "You have spirit! I can see why Xelloss likes you so much." 

"What are you talking about? He can't really care about me. Mazoku can't love... Can they?" Filia asked uncertainly. 

Zelas studied her carefully before answering. "Why not? Tell me, can a Ryuzoku hate?" 

Filia paused and then nodded. 

"Then, why can't a Mazoku love?" Zelas asked softly. "Now, back to business. Stand straight." Zelas began to circle Filia. "I need to get you a dress." 

Several hours later, Zelas and Xelloss returned from their respective errands. Zelas had a servant carrying a stack of clothes, and she began by pulling out the bride's gown. However, the scrap of cloth that she was showing was not what Filia considered a gown. It was low cut, quite a bit shorter than Filia's normal dress and slightly translucent. It only resembled a wedding gown because it was white and had a lacey scarf and veil to go with it. 

Filia's response was immediate. "I am NOT wearing that! You can practically see through it! No self respecting shine maiden would ever wear that! If you want a wedding, you'd better get me a real dress!" Filia glared at the two Mazoku. 

"What's wrong with it? I think it will look nice on you." Xelloss winked suggestively. 

"Too bad." Filia smirked. "You, too, can be patient and 'wait till _after_ the ceremony'. Hentai." 

"Filia! I don't know what you're referring to." Xelloss smiled innocently. "It is a perfectly nice dress." He took the dress and disappeared with it, only to reappear _wearing_ it. "See!" 

"EEEEEK!!! What are you doing?!? Get out of that dress right now!!!" Filia noticed his suspiciously full figure and she gasped. 

"Oh, do you like it, Filia. Maybe, if you don't want it, then I'll wear it to the wedding." Xelloss stuck his tongue out at her. 

"I don't think so," Filia declared. "You asked me to marry you. You did NOT ask me to marry you in a dress! This is outside of the agreement, so you either take that off right now, or the whole thing is cancelled!" 

"Do you want to help me take it off?" he replied coyly. 

"NO!" Filia yelled, tail popping out. "Normal clothes! On you! NOW!!!" she demanded, mace under his nose. 

"Okay." Xelloss relented, disappearing. 

Zelas chuckled, seeing her Xelloss already losing an argument with his soon-to-be-wife. The little dragon maid definitely had spirit. She found herself almost liking the dragon, in spite of herself. But, she'd have to be careful that Filia's influence on her General-Priest did not interfere too much with his work. And, what was wrong with her tastes in clothing? 

[Back to Chapter 3][2]  
[On to Chapter 5][3]  
[Index][4]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed3.html
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed5.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	5. Wedding

TrickWed5: The Wedding

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 5: The WeddingBy [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters.  
Notes: Writing these chapters I asked myself several questions: What would a Ryuzoku wedding be like, and what would keep them together with such long life-spans? What affect will combining Mazoku and Ryuzoku powers have? What the heck is Zelas up to?  
Ok, I know Saichuro (the Fire Dragon King's Chief Elder) dies near the end of Try, but I wanted to include him anyway. If you need an explanation pick a number between 1 and 10 and see Cheesy Excuses for plot Hole at the bottom.  
Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! please send comments to elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Chibi Ophelia, Zelas_ar and Jody for suggestions, to FiliaUlCopt for information, and to Jheind and Trunkenbold (Chuck) for proofreading. 

Everything was finally ready. The wedding party was gathered outside in the garden, the late afternoon sun still shining brightly. In the end Zelas had brought a different wedding gown and Filia was now dressed in a fairly traditional long white gown with little bits of purple trim. Zelas was surprised that Filia had so bluntly refused the first dress she brought. It wasn't often that people dared defy her so openly, and she wasn't sure what to think of it. She couldn't understand why Filia would want to wear that much clothing anyway. She couldn't possibly hunt in something like that! Oh, well. Zelas decided to just play along and watch what happened. She had a special interested in the whole affair, and wanted to see it through. 

Nearby, at the edge of the garden, was a large table covered with food, but a magical barrier kept anyone from getting too close. Xelloss had made very it clear that no one got any until after the wedding. 

Gourry gazed at the food longingly. He was hungry (as always!) but it looked like he would just have to wait. Ohhhh. It had already been a whole 2 hours since he last ate. There was something else that was bothering him too, "So... this is a wedding, right?" 

Lina smacked him, "Of course! Haven't you been paying any attention?!" 

"Then where is the priest?" 

Xelloss sweatdropped, "I knew I was forgetting something! Mazoku don't normally get married! I guess we'll have to follow Ryuzoku traditions. Filia, who would usually perform a ceremony like this?" 

"I guess it would be the Chief Elder, Saichuro." Filia replied. 

"Saichuro, huh? Okay!" Xelloss grinned. 

"Wait you're not going to..." Filia gasped. 

"I'll be right back!" Xelloss disappeared. 

"XELLOSS!!!!! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Filia's tail popped straight out as she screamed, "XEEEELLOOSSS!!!!!!!" 

Saichuro was sitting in his study reading a tome of archaic law, when he sensed something unpleasant behind him. He looked up from his book and turned to see a most unwelcome guest. 

"Hello, Saichuro-san." Xelloss said smoothly, "I'd like to ask a little favor of you." Without waiting for an answer Xelloss pointed his staff and they both disappeared. 

Saichuro was startled to see the room fade to be replaced by a sunny garden. The first thing he noticed was Filia who was still screaming at the top of her lungs in the opposite direction, "XELLOSS!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE BRING SAICHURO!!! I CAN'T TELL HIM!!!!" Filia had her mace out, but seemed to be lacking a target. 

Xelloss appeared right behind her "What's wrong, Filia-chan?" he asked, tapping her shoulder. 

Filia jumped and turned to glare at him. "There you are!" Then she noticed that Xelloss wasn't alone, "Saichuro-sama!" she gasped, dropping her mace. 

"What is going on?" Saichuro demanded, "What can't you tell me?" Then he noticed the wedding gown. 

"Don't mind Filia." Xelloss replied, "She's just exited because we're getting married. She wants you to perform the ceremony." Saichuro's mind was quickly going into shock, so it took a minute to register that Xelloss, too, had exchanged his normal clothes for a tuxedo. 

"I'm ruined!" Filia wailed, "How could you do this to me?" 

"Didn't you say he should perform the ceremony?" Xel asked innocently. 

"Not for a filthy Mazoku!!!" she yelled back. 

"Filia, is it true? Are you really getting married to this... this demon?" Saichuro gasped. 

Filia nodded feebly. 

"I simply can NOT allow this. A Ryuzoku can never marry a Mazoku! I forbid it!" Saichuro declared. 

Amelia suddenly decided to take action and leapt to the top of the nearest tree. "You are trying to prevent a marriage just because these two are different races. That is WRONG!" she pointed dramatically at Saichuro. 

Zelgadis sighed. _She's using a justice speech to defend a Mazoku against a Ryuzoku?_ In the background Zelas started laughing to herself. These people were definitely entertaining! They seemed to have forgotten about her presence too. It was never a good idea to forget about a predator. 

"When people fall in love they deserve every chance to be together, no matter how different they are." Amelia continued, "I will not allow you to stand in the way! The power of their love can overcome racial differences! Can't you see the TRUE LOVE shining between them??" Amelia gestured to Xelloss and Filia. 

Everyone sweatdropped and Xelloss and Filia fell over. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM/HER!!!" they yelled in perfect unison as they jumped up from ground and pointed at each other. They both twitched in annoyance. At this, the entire party facefaulted except for Zelas who was bent over laughing. 

"Then why are you getting married?" Lina asked, raising her face just enough to speak. 

Xelloss looked at Filia a little confused, "Well, it was Filia's idea." 

"NANI!?! You tricked me with that stupid game and now you say it was my idea!?!?!" Filia yelled, "Take responsibility for your actions!" 

"You're the one who suggested marriage. Not me. Take responsibility for your own actions!" Xelloss yelled back, "All I wanted was to..." 

Filia turned bright red, "Eeek!! No way!!! That was a protest, not a suggestion! And what do you mean you don't love me?? This morning you said..." 

"I said I THOUGHT I loved you." Xelloss folded his arms and turned his back to her. "It's not MY fault if you misinterpreted what I said. What about you?" He looked back at her over his shoulder. "You certainly seemed to enjoy kissing me this morning!" 

Filia blushed even redder, "Well.. You didn't seem to mind it either. In fact you did a lot more kissing than I did!" 

"It takes two to kiss. You're the one who started it all the other day at that tavern!" 

Filia was shaking by this point from sheer annoyance, "I just wanted you stay still long enough for me to hit you! And it worked!" 

Xelloss twitched, "Really? Why don't I believe you? Anyway if you really don't want to get married we could always go back to the original plan." 

"ENOUGH!!" Lina interrupted "You two are getting married right now!" 

"Stay out of this!" Xelloss and Filia exclaimed in unison. 

"No!" Lina replied bluntly, "You said we couldn't eat until you were married and I'm hungry!" 

"I thought so. Me too!" Gourry said. 

"So unless you want me to Dragon Slave some sense into you you'd better save this little love spat for the honey moon! You already made me wear this stupid dress. There had better be a good reason for it!" Lina indicated the pretty but flowery dress she was wearing. 

"Lina, I think the dress looks nice." Gourry said. 

Lina decided to overlook the ill-timed compliment and turned to Saichuro, "I can't eat until you perform this ceremony. That means YOU are keeping me from my FOOD! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Lina asked through her fangs. 

"She has a point. Let's get on with this before Lina-san decides to eat someone." Xelloss ignored the dirty look from Lina and went on, "I suggest you co-operate Saichuro-san." 

Saichuro shuttered. However calm Xelloss may have seemed that was definitely a threat. "Are you really sure about this?" he asked Filia. He continued in her head: _Filia, you know about the spells worked into this ceremony. It is more than just words. You will truly be bound to this... demon._

"Hai, Saichuro-sama. I HAVE to." Filia replied. 

Saichuro shook his head and reluctantly began to chant in the ancient holy language. It sounded like a fairly standard ceremony but there was an unusual quality to the words accompanied by a quiet power. The spell that was slowly forming was so subtle that it went largely unnoticed. The spell drew most of its power from the couple being wed and the emotions between them. It then focused that energy to create a magical bond between the two. The Ryuzoku had found this useful to make marriages last with their long life-spans. Now, no matter how many years passed, couples would stay together. The spell's main weakness was that it was dependant on the couple themselves, so there had to be some feeling already there for the spell to be able to accomplish anything. In this case the emotions between Xelloss and Filia were strong but unacknowledged making the spell powerful, yet more subtle than ever. 

Zelas was standing a short distance away, and she couldn't help but notice the spell winding around her son. She simply shook her head. _He really has no idea what he's gotten himself into! Then she smiled. This is proving to be quite entertaining._

Filia was also aware of the power flickering between herself and the trickster. She was surprised by the magnitude because knew that the spells had no power without a source to draw on. Surely this couldn't be from her feelings alone! Unrequited love did not make for the best of bonds. Was this another sign that he really did care? She found herself reaching out her hand to take his. 

"Filia?" Xelloss looked at her, feeling something important happening but quite not sure what. Something was making it hard to think straight. Then he saw the look on Filia's face and he completely lost his train of thought. Instead he felt compelled to take the hand she was offering him. 

"Noooo!!" Saichuro exclaimed, breaking off the ceremony. He had never seen a bond as powerful as the one that had been forming. He had suspected Filia's secret feelings for the Mazoku but he never imagined this! Something about the combination of Mazoku and Ryuzoku power seemed to grow exponentially when combined rather than canceling each other out. Quite frankly it scared him. "I cannot allow this. No matter what you say I simply refuse to continue." 

Xelloss glared at Saichuro in annoyance "You seem to have forgotten who you're dealing with. If you refuse to perform this ceremony, then you are of no further use to me." Xelloss raised his staff preparing to attack. 

"Wait!! Xelloss, Stop it! Saichuro!" Filia cried. Saichuro began to cast his own spell in self defense . "XELLOSS!!!" Filia jumped to stand between them just as Saichuro released a massive attack spell. _Xelloss!_ Zelas warned seeing what was about to happen, _Get Filia!_

Xelloss teleported to Filia and snatched her out of the way of the attack, reappearing about 30 feet above the ground. 

"Xelloss! You saved me!" Filia cried happily wrapping her arms around him. She was still rather giddy from the effects of the wedding-spell. It had proved to her beyond a doubt that Xelloss really did love her, no matter how impossible it seemed. She tried really hard not to think about the fact that it also proved she loved him back. That was still a scary concept. Xelloss' love for her was probably one of the most dangerous that could have happen to her. The fact that she'd fallen for him too just made it completely hopeless. Fortunately she wasn't thinking straight, being far too distracted by Xelloss' closeness. 

"I couldn't let you get out of the deal that easily!" he teased in reply. 

"Shut up, Namagomi!" Filia exclaimed. He would go and ruin the moment like that! She decided to make him shut up by covering his mouth with her own. 

"Mmmm." Xelloss tried to warn her about an incoming attack. Finding his mouth too (enjoyably) occupied he simply teleported both of them to the astral plane where they would be undisturbed. With the immediate danger gone he had a chance to think about the recent events. _Just what was going on during that ceremony? Why is Filia suddenly so affectionate?_ His mind kept returning to the image of Filia about to be hit by that spell. _I can't believe I was so careless! I could have lost her!_ He found himself returning her kiss desperately. 

"So, are you finally ready to admit it?" Filia asked him, peaking off the kiss. 

"Admit what? Are you drunk, Filia?" Xelloss asked, confused by her behavior. Come to think of it he felt rather strange himself. 

"No! You are so impossible!" she exclaimed, "Admit that you're in love with me, you Namagomi!" Xelloss hesitated, "What makes you think that?" 

"It's obvious! Even Zelas knows it." 

What!!" Xelloss gasped, "How did she find out??" 

"So you admit it!" Filia exclaimed. 

_Where did that come from? Xelloss thought to himself, It did sound like a round about admission. But that wasn't possible. Was it?_ "Filia, please tell me what Zelas-sama said!" Xelloss pleaded. 

"Sore wa himitsu, Xelloss-chan." Filia smiled evilly "Now, I want you to say it again." 

"Filia..." Xelloss started to whine. He didn't like the way this conversation was heading. How did he feel about her? 

"I'll sing the 'Life is Wonderful!" song!" she threatened. 

"Ok! Ok! 'What!! How did she find out??'" _I DO love to tease her! I love to make her angry._ "~Life is Wonderful" Filia started to sing. 

"That's harsh!" Xelloss cringed. _She is so impossible! She infuriates me!! Yet, I like it._ "Then repeat after me: I * Love * You." 

"I..." _I want her. But it's more than that._ Xelloss looked around for a way to escape but Filia gave him the *Look of Death* making it clear that he wasn't getting out of this. "I..." _Something must be affecting my mind, because I'm starting to think she might be right._ He sighed and hastily mumbled "love you." 

"I love you, too!!" Filia cried kissing him. She would have to work on his articulation skills later. Xelloss knew he was in trouble when he found himself enjoying this even without a trace of negative emotion from Filia. But he wasn't so far gone that a bit of inner turmoil or some general annoyance and anger wouldn't have been welcome too. 

Cheesy Excuses for Plot Hole:  
1. The story takes place during Try, before Saichuro dies (please ignore the new plot hole created by the fact that I refer to the marriage ball episode, but Xelloss doesn't travel with them between that time and when Saichuro dies.)  
2. Saichuro didn't really die, Amelia cast the resurrection spell on him after we stopped looking and it worked.  
3. There is another Golden Dragon named Saichuro (it just means Chief Elder, so when one Chief Elder dies a new one could be appointed in his place.) I don't think Milgasio died at the Ancient Dragon shrine, so maybe it's really him or one of his people.  
4. Xelloss traveled back in time to get Saichuro before he died.  
5. The story takes place in an alternate reality in which Saichuro was smart enough not to attack, so he didn't die.  
6. The very idea that someone was writing a fanfic about Xelloss and Filia getting married disturbed Saichuro enough that he had to return from his grave to try to stop it.  
7. Valgarv grew up really fast and Filia told him so many stories about the wonderful Saichuro that he decided to be just like him and even change his name. (This one for all the people who are mad I made another plot hole by leaving out Valgarv. But my preferred excuse for that one is that he hasn't hatched yet. I read somewhere that he isn't supposed to hatch for 50 years anyway.)  
8. It's my fanfic and I can do what I want. So there!  
9. Um, I think I'm running out of cheesy excuses.  
10. Monkeys... Lots of monkeys. (Thanks to CD for the suggestion.) 

[Back to Chapter 4][2]  
[On to Chapter 6][3]  
[Index][4]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed4.html
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed6.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	6. Let's Try That Again

TrickWed6: Try Again

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 6: Let's Try That AgainBy [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters.  
Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Chibi Ophelia, Jody and Zelas_ar for suggestions, to Chibi Filia Ul Copt for information, and to Jheind and Trunkenbold (Chuck) for proofreading. 

Lina stood in the garden which Xelloss and Filia had just left and she was getting really mad. Being forced to wear a dress had made her grumpy, and now it looked like she wouldn't even get the promised food. Someone would pay, and since Xelloss had disappeared again she would have to start with that Dragon Elder. She'd never liked him anyway. "Darkness beyond Twilight..." 

"Lina wait!! You'll destroy the food too!" Gourry yelled. 

Zelas was also less than pleased. Several ideas came to mind of things she could do to Saichuro, all of them very unpleasant. How dare he disrupt her plans like that!? Since she'd noticed Xelloss' fascination with the dragon maiden she had been calculating ways she could use it. They had learned about effectiveness of combined Mazoku/Ryuzoku powers. She decided to allow Xelloss' obsession with the dragon to progress and see what happened. Even if Filia refused to have anything to do with Zelas herself, just her continued contact with Xelloss seemed to be making him more powerful. It appeared there was truth in the saying that conflict makes you stronger. 

When Zelas realized where that Ryuzoku ceremony was leading she immediately saw the possibilities. She was very interested what would happen if Xelloss and Filia were to combine their powers on a permanent basis. That was worth experimenting with! She was a little worried about the effects on her favorite servant. Xelloss was more like a son to her, but he'd gotten himself into this mess and it really was too late to do much about it. He was too involved with the dragon to give her up now. 

Now Saichuro had to go and mess things up even further! Zelas took a deep breath. _How to salvage this mess?_ If she did something herself then Xelloss might suspect that she had some interest in seeing the wedding to completion. She really would prefer if Xelloss took care of the dragon elder himself, but if he didn't return very soon she would lose her patience. She doubted he would figure out her motives anyway. Even if he did she could always order him to marry Filia! Now that would be ironic. She was just starting to wonder how Dragon Elders taste when Xelloss reappeared. 

"Filia! Lets go! We've got a wedding to finish! Hmm.. Do you think I could borrow your mace for a bit, please?" 

"Whatever for?" 

"You'll see!" He put her down so he could snatch the mace from her "Now let's go!" 

"Wait!" Filia protested, then saw that he had already disappeared. "Namagomi!" she muttered, but without much conviction. She smiled again and then teleported after him. 

Xelloss appeared right behind the rebellious Dragon Elder with Mace-sama raised directly above his head. "Hallo, Saichuro-san!" he called cheerfully as he used Filia's own mace to smack him in the head and knock him unconscious. He took a quick survey to see what had happened during his absence and noticed the dangerous look on Zelas' face. _Yare, yare!_ Good thing I stocked plenty of extra wine for the reception; if he was lucky, just maybe, she'd get drunk enough to forget whatever was annoying her. For the moment he'd better find a distraction. 

"Lina! You weren't about to Dragon Slave my wedding were you?" 

"So, you're back?' Lina pounced on the trickster priest and grabbed him in another headlock (That would work for a distraction!), "Can't you even stick around for your own wedding?!? I WANT MY FOOD!!" _Choking people was such a good stress relief, almost as good as blowing things up._ "LINA!!" Filia reappeared to see Xelloss' face approaching his hair color. "Let go of my fiancé right now!" 

"What did you say?" Lina growled at her, loosening her hold on the mazoku. 

"Thank you." Xelloss said to Lina as he dusted himself off. 

"Saichuro!!" Filia exclaimed running to the unconscious elder. "What did you do?" she glared at Xelloss. 

Xelloss offered her the mace back, "Thank you for lending this to me. It was most effective." Xelloss smiled as Filia snatched the mace back. Then he produced a very heavy chain and began to tie Saichuro up. 

"Eeek! What are you doing?!" Filia demanded. 

"You don't want him to attack again do you? I think he needs a little more persuasion to co-operate. Now," Xelloss had finished with Saichuro and he was completely covered with chains. "We just need to wake him up. Zelgadis, I believe you are the expert at waking up sleeping dragons." 

"Do it yourself. I'm staying out of this." Zelgadis said, crossing his arms. 

"DIGGER BOLT!" Xelloss and Filia jumped narrowly avoiding being caught in the shock. "Is that what you wanted?" Lina asked innocently. That was for the Dragon Slave that had been interrupted earlier. 

Saichuro tried to sit up, only to find himself completely immobile. "Who? What?" 

"I'm sorry Saichuro-sama." Filia said helping him stand under all those chains. "Xelloss chained you to prevent you from attacking again. Once the ceremony is over he WILL let you go." 

"Filia," Saichuro sighed, "You are still determined to go through with this?" 

"Yes, Saichuro. Please." Filia continued speaking directly into his head _Think about it. It is the perfect revenge. Xelloss has no idea about the binding spells. He thought he was tricking me, but if we finish this then we can deceive him. He was expecting to embarrass and use me but instead he will find himself permanently bound to a dragon. Even a mazoku can't break this spell. He'll be mine forever and won't be able to do a thing about it._

_But Filia,_ Saichuro protested, _you'll be just as much his as he is yours._

_I'm willing to make that sacrifice._ Filia didn't like deceiving Saichuro but she couldn't tell him that it was no sacrifice. She actually wanted to marry that namagomi! The fact that she could trick him back and bind him to her permanently in the process just made it sweeter. That mazoku was definitely a bad influence on her. 

Saichuro sighed sadly and gave one last look at Filia before he resumed chanting. The ceremony went much quicker this time and the fragments of the spell quickly came back together. However, the charge in the air was a little more noticeable. Lina looked up warily, sensing a magical field growing. "What is that?!" she asked her companions. The wedding party was gathered together in a little group. 

"I don't know but I feel it too." Zelgadis replied, "I think it's coming from Xelloss and Filia!" 

"It's the power of their true love!" Amelia said dreamily, and for once she was surprisingly close to the truth. 

Lina rolled her eyes at the princess. "I don't trust it." 

"Just watch." Zelas commanded from right behind the sorceress. "This should be entertaining." 

Lina jumped. _How long was that mazoku lord standing there?_ But then her attention was brought back to the ceremony by Saichuro's chanting. 

"Now, and for all eternity, you are bound to each other as Man and Wife." There was a flash of black light streaked with gold as the two finally took each other's hands. Xelloss' eyes opened in shock. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh, nothing." Filia replied smugly, "Just the binding spell." 

"Binding spell?!" 

"Yes, it's a traditional part of Ryuzoku weddings. Don't tell me you didn't know?" Filia tried to look innocent but she couldn't keep herself from smirking. 

"You tricked me!!" Xelloss exclaimed. _How could I have fallen for something like that?! Ohh, she will pay for this. Later..._ He glanced at Zelas, afraid of what her reaction would be. Instead she seemed strangely smug, and that scared Xelloss even more. _Did she know??? What is she up to?? She had better not hurt Filia! Hey!! Where did THAT thought come from!?_

"Don't start!" Filia told him unaware of the silent byplay going on. "The Ryuzoku ceremony was your idea. Now I believe it is time for you to kiss the bride." Filia again squelched his response with a kiss. He was so much less annoying when he wasn't talking. 

[Back to Chapter 5][2]  
[On to Chapter 7][3]  
[Index][4]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed5.html
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed7.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	7. Reception

TrickWed7: Reception

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 7: ReceptionBy [Elf From Space ][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of these characters.  
Notes: Ok this chapter is a little silly. But, hey! Slayers is a little silly. Suggestions, corrections, and criticisms are welcome! Please send comments to elffromspace@yahoo.com  
Thanks to Chibi Ophelia, Jody and Zelas_ar for suggestions, to Chibi Filia Ul Copt for information, and to Jheind and Trunkenbold (Chuck) for proofreading. 

Amelia gazed on the happy couple, her eyes glowing. "Isn't that beautiful! Life is wonderful! This just proves that you should never give up on true love! It makes me want to sing!" 

"Amelia, please! Not you too." Xelloss gasped, looking green. 

"Stop it!" Filia threw her flowers at Amelia, "You know what effect that has on him!" 

Amelia was now too exited to pay any attention, "Yay! I'm going to be a bride!" she yelled dancing around Zelgadis and waving the bouquet she had caught. Zel sweatdropped and blushed slightly. 

"Huh?" Filia asked, confused. 

"I guess we'd better find out who the groom will be. I've been waiting to get a closer look at that garter!" Xelloss leered as he reached for Filia's skirt. 

"HENTAI!!! What do you think you're doing?" Filia slapped him, holding her skirt down. 

"Itai! What was that for?" Xelloss whined. 

"Hands off, Namagomi!" 

"But, Filia!" Amelia protested, "It's a tradition." 

"What is?" Filia asked. 

"Haven't you ever heard of throwing a garter before? It's traditional at a wedding. The man who catches it will be the next groom." Amelia explained. 

"Apparently it's not a tradition among the Ryuzoku." Xelloss observed. 

"Filia, you've already thrown the flowers. Now you have to throw the garter to complete the tradition." Amelia pleaded. 

"Zelgadis, get back here!" Xelloss yelled at the chimera who was trying to sneak away. 

Zel reluctantly came back to stand with the small group that had gathered, but something in his pose indicated he really wasn't quite as reluctant as he pretended to be. 

Xelloss grinned and turned back to Filia to retrieve the now infamous garter. Filia looked around nervously as if she was trying to find a way to escape, but instead she saw Lina cheerfully offering her a chair. 

"Why don't you sit down, Filia?" Lina offered. Filia sat down in defeat. Lina was actually beginning to enjoy herself. Those two certainly deserve each other. 

Xelloss reached for Filia's skirt but she glared at him and carefully arranged her skirt to show only the absolute minimum amount of leg. It was still far too much and Filia found herself turning red as Xelloss removed her mace and handed it to her. She snatched her mace-sama and seriously considered using it to beat him with. Xelloss then went for the garter. He started sliding it slowly down her leg to make the absolute most of the embarrassment opportunity. Filia could feel her face heating up. She didn't even want to think about how his touch made her feel, so she smacked him with her mace instead. "Hurry up, Namagomi!" 

"Of course Filia-chan. I forgot how impatient you are for the honeymoon." Xelloss replied smugly as he removed the garter. He hefted it gently noticing how heavy it was. "Filia, what is this? An iron garter to hold up an iron mace." Filia blushed furiously and clutched mace-sama tighter. 

Without opening his eyes Xelloss threw the garter straight at Zelgadis' face. Zel's eyes were open wide enough for both of them as he tried to duck the heavy projectile. He was not quite quick enough and instead of missing the garter clanked into his head becoming lodged in his wiry hair. Then Zelgadis was hit by another flying object as Amelia flung herself at him. "Zelgadis-san!!!!" 

"Damn it, Xelloss! Why did you do... that...?" Zelgadis' yell trailed off as he collapsed. That garter was a LOT heavier than it looked! 

"Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked, concerned. 

"Ah ha ha ha! You can never escape ME, Lina Inverse!" an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted. "See Lina! Everyone will get married before you! Lina Inverse the Old Maid!" 

"Martina!!! What are you doing here?!?" Lina exclaimed. 

"Ah, Martina, Zangulas! I'm glad you could make it. Too bad you missed the wedding. It was most memorable. But you're more than welcome to join in the party!" Xelloss said. 

"I should have known." Lina mumbled, "I bet he invited them just to annoy me." 

"Ha ha ha! By the curse of the Monstrous Zoalmagustar even the demons and the dragons will make peace and get married before you can ever find a husband!" 

"Martina, it's already happened. That's not much of a curse." Lina sweatdropped. I wonder how long the peace part will last. I can never tell if Xelloss and Filia are fighting or flirting, but either way it's usually destructive. 

"You see! By the power of the Monstrous Zoalmagustar it comes true! Ah ha ha ha." Martina held up one of her talismans. 

Zangulas sighed and then looked at Gourry. "Gourry, Do you want to duel?" 

"Well, I lost my sword..." 

"AARRG!! Xelloss! I've had enough of this! I want my food NOW!" Lina demanded. 

"Alright." Xelloss said. 

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!!!!!!!!!" Lina and Gourry made a dash for the table and Xelloss waited until just after they smashed into the barrier before letting it down. 

"Xelloss!" Lina started, but then she smelled the food and ran to dig in before Gourry ate it all. Neither of them noticed Xelloss' smile as they devoured the mountain of food, nor did they notice that Xelloss had spiked the punch. And the food. And especially the coffee. 

Lina and Gourry attacked the food with their regular abandon devouring everything in sight at a pace that defied the very laws of physical. Amelia paused just long enough to wake Zelgadis, and assure there was no permanent harm to her future husband, before joining into the fray. Zelgadis rubbed his head, and gave Xelloss a dirty look, before getting himself a cup of coffee to sip while he watched. Zelas immediately found a glass of wine to toast to her son's wedding. And toast to her new daughter in law, and then toast to everything else she could think of before she lost track and drank the whole bottle in a general toast to everything. 

Xelloss took a short break to return Saichuro to his temple and set a timed release on the chains to keep him from causing any additional trouble. 

When Xelloss returned he found a thoroughly entertaining scene! He smiled as he observed the results of his work. Maybe this will teach Lina not to coerce a Mazoku. Lina and Gourry had finally eaten their fill and were now drunkenly draped against each other. Lina was happily mumbling something about big, stupid men. But Xelloss didn't think it would last long because Gourry seemed to have gotten it in his head that he just hadn't looked hard enough for Lina's breasts. 

"AAAHHH!!! FIREBALL! What do you think you're doing?! That will teach you to take advantage of inno.. *hic* .. innocent girls!" Lina shook her fist at a very toasty Gourry. 

Over there Zelgadis was trying to teach Amelia some sort of dance. Only Amelia kept tripping and falling against him causing him to blush profusely. Hmm. Maybe I needed a little more kick in that coffee. Those two are acting almost normal. Wait... Ah, Zel's balance is a little off! Xelloss noticed just before Amelia tripped again sending the two of them into a hopeless heap. They tried to untangle themselves but Zel only managed to get halfway up before Amelia unbalanced him again, and he fell back on top of her. In a rather compromising position. Suddenly Zelgadis blurted out "Amelia, I never noticed how... soft you are." 

Xelloss burst out laughing. He was definitely drunk! If the chimera didn't remember this in the morning then Xelloss would be glad to remind him. Xelloss tried to recompose himself as he looked around to see where Filia had gotten to. Then he saw her in a corner looking completely sober and chatting merrily with the worst of all possible people. 

"This reminds me of the time I slipped some especially potent additives into Xel-kun's evening tea." Zelas was, rather drunkenly, recounting one of the more embarrassing moments in Xelloss' life. "He had been practicing his favorite recipe in spite of my warnings never to do that on MY island. Well, the fumes of it had all but killed off my best herd of game deer and I wanted to teach him a bit of a lesson. So he comes in wearing his favorite pink pajamas with those disgustingly cute little dragons all over.." 

"Pink pajamas? With dragons?" Filia laughed. 

"You should SEE them! All of the dark lords and their servants have! You see after drinking that tea he somehow got the idea that..." 

"Ah, Filia-chan, there you are! And Zelas-sama! I've been looking all over for you." Xelloss interrupted. 

"Xelloss! Why don't you tell Filia-chan about that time you..." 

"Some other time. Yare, yare. Just look at the time! Don't you think it's time we got to bed, Filia-chan? We have a busy night ahead of us!" Filia gasped as Xelloss put his arm around her waist. 

"Wait. Do you have a minute before you go?" Zelas asked. 

"Of course Juu-Ou sama. What can I do for you?" 

"I have a little job for you. Don't worry. It won't have to interrupt your honeymoon. Whenever you get little free time you can work on it. 

"Just tell me what it is, master." Xelloss bowed. 

"It's not much." Zelas ginned very evilly, and Xelloss looked up nervously. "I just want you to write a report for me." 

"Eh?" Xelloss asked. 

"Yes, I want you to study morning glories. And write a report on them!" (1) Zelas broke out laughing at the look on Xelloss' face "Did you honestly think I didn't know? Now I want to see that report within one week. It's already late you know since you were supposed to write it before you married dear Filia." Zelas faded from view laughing at her own joke. 

Notes:  
(1) This was from the episode with the marriage balls (Episode 11). It wasn't translated the same in all of tapes, but according to the fansubs Xelloss and Filia both protest when they are paired up and then Xelloss said "If I were to be paired with Filia for life I would rather study morning glories. And write a report on them!" as he disappeared. Note! Wanna see the [report][2] Xelloss tried to submit? 

Final Ramblings:  
Do Xelloss and Filia's fights seem like a game to anyone else? Then who won? Filia and Xelloss certainly played a close game, though I'm not sure even they know the rules. Here's how I'd score it:  
Chapter 1: Filia  
Chapter 2: Xelloss  
Chapter 3: Xelloss  
Chapter 4: Filia  
Chapter 5: Filia  
Chapter 6: Filia  
Chapter 7: Xelloss  
It looks like 4-3 for Filia. Maybe I'd better write a [Chapter 8][3] to even things out! I think we can safely assume that Xelloss will score during the honeymoon! he he 

Cut to ending credits (This is kind of random, but the song just seems so appropriate for Namagomi, uh Xelloss. They even have the same name!) 

Crush  
By Garbage 

I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine 

I would cry for you  
I would cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears, I'm drowning on fear 

I will pray for you  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you 

See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'  
You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored 

I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart 

I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me 

Violate all the love that I'm missin'  
Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'  
You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored 

I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you,  
Take the cross for you  
Make me a part of you  
Because I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you 

[Back to Chapter 6][4]  
[On to Chapter 8][3]  
[Index][5]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/report.html
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed8edit.html
   [4]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed6.html
   [5]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



	8. Honeymoon

Trickster's Wedding Chapter 8: HoneymoonBy [Elf From Space ][1]

Slightly Lemony Warning! This chapter is not only sappy and very silly, but it also contains lemon hints! That means it has descriptions of the sort of things one would do on a honeymoon... It doesn't quite describe sex, but there is a certain amount of clothing removal and other stuff that preceeds the act 

Thanks to Ravyn for proofreading, and to everyone on the Dragon and Demon Mailing List for their comments and suggestions. Without your nagging it never would have been completed. 

Xelloss stood there gaping, with Zelas' laughter still ringing in his ears. Exactly HOW had he gotten into this mess?! Zelas had probably known about his feelings for Filia from the start. Was this her plan all along? ... No, even she had been caught off guard by the sudden wedding invitation! But she was up to something. Xelloss wondered if he should be more worried about what would happen next. Then he perked up as he remembered just what was supposed to happen next. He had been looking forward to this for quite sometime, and wasn't about to let anything ruin his enjoyment. 

Xelloss looked hungrily at his new bride and decided it was definitely time for the honeymoon. He put his arm around her waist again giving her a little squeeze. Filia squeaked in surprise and dropped her mace, which she had been carrying ever since the garter throwing. Xelloss cheerfully waved goodbye to the reception party. Then he bent over to pick up Mace-sama and return it to Filia. "You dropped this." He said as she cautiously took it back from him. You don't want to forget Mace-Sama. We might need it!" Xelloss grinned and disappeared with Filia, leaving behind a rather disoriented (and quite drunk) reception party. 

The new couple reappeared in a room whose dominant feature was a large bed covered with violet silk. There were black candles burning in the room, which was decorated in purple with gold trim. Filia was surprised to see many of the decorations depicted dragons, most of them in gold. There were several different designs, but the most common had pairs of dragons twisted together into intricate knots. Filia blushed when she noticed the highly suggestive positions of the dragons. She looked away, embarrassed. 

"Where are we?" 

"These are my private chambers. Not on WolfPack Island." Xelloss reassured her. 

Filia glanced around the room, avoiding Xelloss' eyes, until she noticed the Champaign glasses on the nightstand. "You're well prepared aren't you?" 

"I thought you would prefer a traditional setting. At least for the first time. If you want I'm sure I can find something a little more ... interesting." Xelloss smiled suggestively. 

"No! This is fine." Filia replied hastily. She was having enough trouble coping with everything that had happened that day. She didn't need to know what Xelloss considered "interesting." She walked over to the bed and hesitantly touched the sheets. Then she turned on Xelloss, "How many other women have you brought here?" Filia snapped at him. But the waver in her voice showed more nervousness than anger. 

"None, Filia-chan. I told you this was my private place. I wouldn't bring just anyone here. Now what's really bothering you." 

"Oh, somewhere else then? How many others have there been?" 

"Well, now that's a secret. This is your first time isn't it?" 

"Of course it is! And no more secrets! I have a right to know, you womanizing Namagomi!!!!!!!" Filia swung her mace around to prove her point, but as usual he teleported out of the way. 

"How fun! Foreplay!" Xelloss flashed beside her to give a quick peck on the cheek before phasing out again to avoid the back-swing from her mace. To his vast amusement her swing carried around until her mace got tangled in her veil. "Do you need some help with that? I'll be glad to help you take it off." Xelloss ginned and appeared behind her where he managed to snatch the veil right off her head, freeing her mace in the process. This only provoked Filia further and she swung at him again. "Stop that! I don't need any help from you." 

"But it's more fun this way." Xelloss avoided several more swings as he made off with her earrings. The Champaign glasses were not so fortunate. "Yare, yare! You get so destructive when you're aroused!" 

Filia's fangs were showing, "I'll show you violent! Now hold still for a minute." 

"Sure... if you promise to give me a kiss to make it all better." Xelloss leered. 

Filia's only response was to smash him soundly in the side of the face. 

"Why thank you." Xelloss said, rubbing his new dent in a way that could as easily have been from pleasure as from pain. Suddenly he teleported right in front of her and grabbed her forcefully for a very deep kiss. 

Filia's first instinct was to stiffen and try and push him away. But he simply held her tighter and she soon found herself melting into the kiss. She was floating along in outer space when she noticed that Xelloss had somehow worked his tongue into her mouth. She didn't know a mazoku tongue would taste like that. Wait! A mazoku tongue... "What do you think you are DOING, Namagomi?!?" she demanded, pushing him away and wiping her mouth. 

"Kissing you. You have lot to learn if you don't even recognize a kiss." Xelloss teased. 

Filia's jaw dropped as she tried to think of a comeback. Then she just broke down, "It's not that. I'm just... I'm afraid!" 

"Because it's you're first time? Don't worry. Virgins get married every day. They always figure it out." Xelloss leered. 

"Not that either, Namagomi! I'm afraid of what's going to happen to us! After tonight. I can never go back to my people now! Wife of a mazoku? And what about you? Zelas didn't seem to mind the wedding. I don't even want to know what her motive is. But what about the other mazoku? This is all so impossible! This morning I was trying to think of a way to get rid of you forever and now... It's too sudden!" Filia turned around and clung to Xelloss sobbing. He smiled a little at her sudden change in mood. But the sight of her crying made him soften a bit, and that in turn made him uncomfortable. 

"It is frightening." Xelloss admitted, "We are certainly an impossible match... Well, there's nothing we can do about it now!" he said brightly, "We're stuck with each other." 

"'Stuck with each other?' And whose fault is that!?" Filia stopped crying so she could glare at him. Just the thought of a honeymoon made her incredibly nervous, but Xelloss had a way of making her so angry she forgot about that. One word from him could send her into a passionate rage. And one passion was surprisingly similar to another. 

"That's better! But let's save that fight for later. Right now we have something important to do. Our agreement required you to marry me. No wedding is complete until it is consummated." Xelloss kissed Filia again while his hands began to wander, looking for ways to get under her dress. The fear and nervousness that had made her tense up had faded when he teased her. Now she couldn't even stay annoyed at him, not when his hands and mouth were doing that. 

Xelloss smiled inwardly when he felt Filia begin to return his kiss. His fingers began to work urgently at the buttons on the back of the dress. Why did she have to choose such a troublesome wedding gown? The other one would have been so much easier to remove! There! Now he just had to pull it off. "It's getting late. Don't you think it's time we got ready for bed?" he said seductively, sliding the dress up over her head. 

Filia smiled at this comment, "Oh yes. Zelas told me all about your pink dragon PJs!" 

Xelloss looked playfully around the room, "Hmmm, I seem to have forgotten to bring them." he smiled as he tossed the dress over the back of a chair. "I guess I'll have to go without." He then turned back to her, only to find that she still looked fully dressed in her fancy petticoat. He sighed "Another dress? That's not fair..." He stepped forward to attack her remaining clothing. Then Xelloss sighed in exasperation when he saw another petticoat beneath the first. "Just how many layers are you wearing?" 

"What? You're not getting tired already are you?" Filia smiled. As usual, unhappy Xel = happy Filia. An unusual arrangement, but at least they could each be content half of the time. ^_^ 

"Not a chance. Oh, my!" Xelloss exclaimed, "You seem to be overheating under all those layers. This looks like a medical emergency!" 

"Look what you've done to my clothes, Namagomi! So violent! I'd almost think you were trying to rape me." 

"No, I could have done that a long time ago. And you couldn't have done anything to stop me." Xelloss smiled at her startled expression. "But it's more fun to seduce you... You're afraid of me, yet you want me. And that's what scares you most." 

Filia sighed with contentment. The troubles of tomorrow had faded to the back of her mind. She snuggled up to Xelloss and started to doze, the long day beginning to catch up with her. She started awake again when Xelloss poked her. 

"Tired so soon? I should have expected a golden dragon would have no more stamina than that." Xelloss sighed in disappointment. 

"What did you say, Namagomi? I can last just as long as you can and I'll prove it!" Filia sat up and looked at him, a challenge gleaming in her eyes. "But... what else is there? Didn't we already..." Filia trailed off, uncertainty creeping back into her voice. 

"Yare, yare! You like a challenge do you? I'll show you what else we can do." he replied, an evil glint in his eyes. "My dear Filia, we have only scratched the surface." He kissed her again. As his hands wandered lower again, Filia realized she was in for the lesson of her life. 

[Chapter 7][2]  
[Index][3]

   [1]: mailto:elffromspace@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWed7.html
   [3]: http://icdweb.cc.purdue.edu/~clift/trick/TrickWedIndex.htm



End file.
